


Lockhart

by Sheylenna



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheylenna/pseuds/Sheylenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles are fun but not to summarize. As doing so ruins the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockhart

Lockhart  
A Drabble Crossover fanfiction  
By Sheya

When Harry returned to the Burrow after getting his books for second year Dumbledore confirmed that the new Professor was indeed named Lockhart. Harry's heart fell he couldn't bear the thought of spending the whole year being taught by that buffoon.

When he got to school and Dumbledore informed them that the new DADA teacher would be joining them in time for the first class… because they were detained Harry hoped that the teacher would not come at all.

The next day Harry spent in a funk because he did not want to be in class with a moron. When he got to the class room and all he saw was a young woman he began to hope that this substitute would be there for a while. After the students all were seated the woman introduced herself.

"Hello, class my name is Professor Tifa Lockhart."


End file.
